Snow Angels in the Graveyard Book I of 'Frozen in Time'
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: The AU in which Taciturn A-Z and PMS and a Frying Pan are based in. AU for both - Team Phantom forms when Danny enters the portal and Chass (OC) reveals he's not the only halfa there. While trying to fend off ghosts and control powers, they meet a lonely winter sprite and he joins the team. But trouble's brewing in the background as a certain Frootloop plots to take over the world.


Insane: Finally, I'm officially beginning the series from which 'Taciturn A-Z' and 'PMS and a Frying Pan' stem from! There's some AU involved on both sides, no movie in the RotG universe, and, well... Things are pretty different for Danny and the gang.

Danny: How so?

Chass: *whacks him on the back of the head* Shut up so the Boss-lady can tell us!

Sam: Really, guys! No hitting!

Tucker: *fiddles with his PDA*

Jack: *snatches it from Tucker*

Tucker: MY BABY!

Insane: ENOUGH! SOMEONE DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER BEFORE HEADS ROLL!

All Muses: Eep.

Insane: *facepalms* Look, people. I don't own anything you may recognize, though I do claim Chass, my version of Death (Angel Pureheart-Clockwork), and any other OC's unless otherwise mentioned. Bring on the story!

* * *

~Chapter 1: On Button's _Inside_ the Inter-dimensional Portal?~

_RIIIIIIIIIIING_!

"FINALLY!"

A teenaged boy with shaggy jet-black hair shouted in excitement as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang shrilly. The teen was nothing special in appearances, wearing baggy jeans and a nondescript tee shirt with a red oval on the front. His name was Danny, and he was the glue that held a ragtag group of friends together. In the seat on his left was a girl with lavender eyes, black hair pulled into a half ponytail, and a Gothic ensemble of clothing consisting of a black belly shirt and a pair of lavender slacks. This was his girlfriend, Sam. On his right was an African American boy with teal eyes, wearing a yellow top, olive cargo pants, and a red beret, of all things. This was his Techno-Geek friend, Tucker. In front of him, currently doing her probably-should-be-trademarked-before-someone-stea ls-it Happy Dance on top of her desk was a girl with a short mop of blonde hair, jade eyes, and wearing an interesting array of clothes - white wedge boots, lime green bell bottoms, a couple bungee cords wrapped around her waist as a belt, and a neon yellow top. Another interesting note about her appearance was the cuff like anklets, bracelets, and choker she was wearing, made of platinum. She was Chass, the rather playful and silly one. And watching her with interest from behind Danny was a green-eyed African American girl wearing a blue tee and indigo skirt. This was Valerie, the ninth-degree blackbelt and former popular girl that was the second to last member of their group.

Chass jumped down from her desk before the out-of-shape-and-balding teacher noticed she was up there. It wouldn't do to get a detention just AFTER the final bell.

As the group of friends stepped into the hall they were accosted by the final and eldest member, Danny's older sister, Jazz. They began the long walk to Danny's place, as well as a conversation that would unknowingly seal the fate of all the members of this rag-tag group.

"Hey little brother."

Danny smiled, "Hey, sis."

"Mom and dad want us home, but they said we can bring our friends. Apparently they finished their 'big project'."

Chass shook her head. "I still can believe they're trying to blast a hole into a different dimension."

"So," Tucker said, "You really believe there's another world with ghosts populating it?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Chass has shown us plenty of her paranormal research that supports that."

"Believe it or not, I've been there. A ghost had to help me get home." Chass said with conviction.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Even so, is it really a good idea to open an inter-dimensional portal in the _basement?_

"No." Chass responded simply. "But since when have Jack and Maddie come up with good ideas?"

Danny and Jazz laughed at their friends as they walked up the steps of a townhouse style building with a huge metal contraption on the roof and an overlarge sign proclaiming 'Fentonworks'.

* * *

Skippng past the scene where the portal doesn't work; now the whole group is in the basement and the Fenton parents are buying fudge.

* * *

Jazz sighed. "I didn't think this thing would work."

"I don't know..." Tucker mused as he looked at the mechanics of the currently dead Fenton Ghost portal, "The wiring looks sound."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Danny, you should TOTALLY go inside!"

Chass looked a little nervous. "Don't know if that's such a good idea..." She was muttering, though, so no-one heard her.

"I don't know, Sam..."

Valerie grinned. "C'mon, Danny; A Ghost World? Doesn't that sound COOL?"

"Zone." Chass corrected. "It's more of a Zone."

"Yeah! Aren't you _curious_?" Sam exclaimed, as Chass once-again found herself unheard. She wondered briefly if she'd have better luck with a megaphone...

"I guess it does sound kinda cool... Okay, I'll go in and see if I can get it working." And with that, he stepped into the hole in the wall.

"Oh sure. Ignore me!"

"Come on, Chass, what's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot of things, Jazz. A lo-" She was cut off by a scream.

"DANNY!" Every member of the group yelled.

Danny stumbled out of the now glowing portal, but he was different, with snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. His HAZMAT suit was now in inverted colors, and he was glowing softly.

He fell to the ground, and Sam ran over. but when she tried to put her hands on his chest, they fell right through.

Danny looked at his glowing hand in fear. "Am I dead?"

Then the white-blue ring washed over him, leaving him as a normal-looking kid.

"No," Chass whispered, her voice filled with awe and her friends hanging off every word this time. "You're half-dead. Like _me..."_

* * *

Insane: Evil cliffie!

Chass: Oooohhh...NOW THEY LISTEN!

Insane: Eh, they don't listen to me, either. Just so you guys know, I'm putting a list of who knows the secret - who was at the accident. Also Val's AU story will be explained, just not now.

1. Danny. (duh)

2. Sam

3. Tucker

4. Jazz

5. Chass

6. Valerie


End file.
